Two Dragons - A Magic: the Gathering Love Story
by Rigged Spindown Die
Summary: Nicol Bolas and Kokusho love each other very very much. But all the forces in the multiverse want to tear them apart. Can they overcome these odds to achieve the greatest romance of all time? I think they can. This is a beautiful romantic tale of the two most awesome and epic dragons in Magic the Gathering.
1. The Beginning of Love

Once upon a time, **Nicol Bolas** was on his way back from the market in Mercadia. He was headed to his Meditation Realm to do some thinking. He had been so busy lately because Tezzeret and then Jace had taken the Infinite Consortium from him and he had not plotted how to get it back yet. Also, Liliana was still refusing to join him which was annoying because he could use her powers and solve all her problems, so there was no reason for her not to join him. Sometimes all this planeswalker drama made him long for the days when life was simple. His parents and siblings couldn't planeswalk. Whenever they got really annoying, he would just planeswalk away for a while and they couldn't follow him. But then everything had changed... His cousin Vaevictis had been vaporized by an angry mage. At first everyone thought he was dead and were pretty sad. But then Bolas was chilling on Lorwyn one day when Vaevictis showed up and said hi. Ever since then, Bolas at always felt ill at ease, knowing that others could use the same powers he had. After that, everything got pretty crazy. Bolas got in a big fight with a leviathan planeswalker and managed to not only win but also eat its corpse and gain its powers, but it took over a year and he came home to find that his brothers had both died and his sister blamed him and didn't want to talk to him anymore. Nowadays, he had to deal with lots of wimpy but obnoxious planeswalkers who were always making trouble for him and since his siblings were gone and Vaevictis had planeswalked to who-knows-where, he felt really alone because he had no one of near equal intelligence to chat with. He had even learned clockworking so that he could make other Bolases show up to hang out with him, which was just pathetic.

Bolas realized that he had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had accidentally planeswalked to Kamigawa instead of his meditation realm. Bolas grumbled to himself. He hated Kamigawa most of all planes because its inhabitants had been jerks to him in the past. But he had to bring his groceries home and plot the blue planeswalkers' downfall, so he decided to save the destruction of the plane for another time. He closed his eyes and calmly prepared to planeswalk away again.

And that was the point when Bolas's life changed forever.

He saw a beautiful, silvery black dragon flying through the sky. Her long, lithe body twisted as she soared through the sky, her scales sparkling in the late day sun with the light of an evening star. Her presence seemed to suck his life away, leaving him only with longing for the beautiful, perfect figure in front of him. Bolas unfurled his massive wings to fly closer to her. She heard him and turned with a start. Her gorgeous silver eyes glowed with a sparkly light that seemed to come from deep within her soul.

The lovely female dragon quickly saw that he was too dazed to pose any sort of threat to her and giggled at his silly expression. "Hi," she said with a slightly seductive twist of her nimble body. "My name's **Kokusho**. I'm the evening star. Who are you?"

"B-Bolas," Bolas stuttered awkwardly. He cleared his throat. "My name is Nicol Bolas, Emperor of Madara, Planeswalker Lord of the Multiverse, and Head of the Infinite Consortium." The last part was a bit of a lie, but he wanted to impress her and he figured he would take the Consortium back asap anyway, so it was okay.

Kokusho smiled. She had never met anyone quite like this dragon. There were only five dragons on Kamigawa after all. Her friend Jugan and her best friend forever, Keiga, had both died during the Kami War. Her friend Yosei got torn in half, but was still doing okay; he just looked awful and was a bit weaker now. The only other dragon who was doing fine was Ryusei, her other best friend forever, who had had a huge crush on her forever. She wasn't particularly interested in him like that, but she figured they'd end up together eventually just because there was no one else. Now she looked into Bolas's strong, golden eyes and knew that she would never be alone again. His strong body glistened with golden scales that seemed to capture the glory of the sun in their brilliance. His long curved horns were like a crown upon his majestic head, with the random floating round thing between them like a mighty jewel gracing his noble brow. But most importantly, she could see in his eyes and his very demeanor, a brilliant intelligence like none she had ever encountered, certainly not in dutiful, serious Yosei or tough, fiery Ryu, but not even in gentle, sweet, clever Keiga. The intelligence that shown in Bolas's very soul was a kind only matched by Kokusho herself, who had gotten really bored after the Kami War and studied a bunch of random stuff.

"Hi Bolas," she said with a pretty flitter of her eyelashes.

"Hello," he said smartly. "You may call me Nicol though, my lady." He was hypnotized by this woman and was so scared of frightening her off that he did the unthinkable and acted like a gentleman.

"Teehee," she giggled. "All right, Nicol. You can call me Koku, I suppose. Where are you headed?"

"I was going home to drop off some groceries..." he said hesitantly.

"Okay... Do you want to come back after? You must be new around here cause I haven't seen you before, so I'm sure you'd love a tour of the plane," Koku said flirtily.

Bolas froze. He didn't want to leave this wonderful dragon, even for a moment, but he really didn't want to see Kamigawa either. It was his least favorite for a reason, after all. The last thing he wanted was for some stupid Umezawa to interrupt their date and Kokusho to find out the truth about his relationship to her plane. Plus he didn't really want to carry a bunch of groceries around all day... He suddenly had an idea.

"Actually, Koku, would you like to join me for a tour of my place? I assure you it's like nothing you've ever seen before."  
Kokusho looked skeptical, but nodded. "Okay, but this had better not be some sort of weird trap," she said flirtily, but with a hit of intimidation in her musical voice. "If you try to harm me, you will face the full wrath of the evening star, Nicol."

"I would never dream of harming a lady," Bolas said, impressed at the power that rippled through her spines with the threat. "Now please close your eyes..."

Kokusho smirked and gently closed her pretty eyes. Bolas reached around her and held her close to him. He had never tried this before. That stupid Jace had done this once and ended up killing his best friend and losing his girlfriend. But Bolas was not a loser like that. He was an Elder Dragon, the strongest planeswalker ever. He could do this. He felt even more confident as he felt the warmth of Kokusho's body against his own scales. He felt his spark burn brightly within him and envisioned that brightness melting into her warmth and encapsulating both of them. In a moment, he felt the rush of planeswalking, the chill of the Blind Eternities, the fearful twitch of Kokusho as she realized what was happening, the cool, refreshing air of the meditation realm, and finally the wetness of his pool as he accidentally planeswalked into the middle of it.

"What the—" Kokusho gasped, spluttering as she rose to a reasonable depth of the water.

"This is my plane," Bolas gestured dramatically. "It is called Bolas's Meditation Realm because it is where I go to relax and think about stuff."

"It's beautiful," Kokusho said, gazing at the clear, peaceful pools of becoming. "So this is what it means to be a planeswalker? That's pretty epic, Nicol."

"Not as epic as you," Bolas reached for her hand. Kokusho smiled. She leaned forward and pressed her scaly lips to his. At that moment, they knew they would be together forever. Kokusho knew in her heart that Ryu and her friends would not like this, but she didn't mind. Bolas knew that his enemies, family, and allies would cause no end of drama, but for now, he was okay with that. Both dragons were at peace in each other's arms, kissing as they had never kissed before.

They fell asleep later that night, curled beside each other in the pool. Tomorrow would bring hell upon them, but for tonight, everything was perfect for the Evening Star and the Elder Dragon Planeswalker.


	2. Drama Llama!

"What is going on here?!" A voice screamed early in the morning, waking up both **Bolas** and **Kokusho**. Bolas recognized the voice of his friend Sarkhan Vol. Before he could say anything though, Kokusho's beautiful eyes fluttered open.  
"Oh, good morning," she said beautifully. "You must be one of Nicol's friends. I am Kokusho, the Evening Star."  
"Kokusho?! Evening Star!?" Sarkhan gasped with rage. "Bolas! Who is this female?!"  
Bolas groaned. He did not really want to have this conversation, but he knew he had to try his best. "Kokusho is my new girlfriend. Please try to be nice to her, okay, Sarkhan?"  
"Nice?! To this fiend!?" Sarkhan roared. "NEVER!"  
"Wow, that is rude," Kokusho glared at him. "What is your problem?"  
"Bolas, you know this cannot be!" Sarkhan continued to freak out.  
"No offense, old pal, but it's my life, not yours," Bolas said solemnly. "You are just going to have to get used to this."  
"Nooo!" Sarkhan screamed. "You shall regret this, temtress! Bolas, know that all I do from here on, I do for the good of you!" And before Bolas could even try to reason with the madman, he had planeswalked away.  
"Umm... What's the deal with that guy?" Kokusho asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Well, you see, we used to be best of friends, but then he asked me out..." Bolas said, blushing at the embarrassing memory. "I am really only interested in dragons, so I turned him down. It's been really awkward ever since because he went mad as a result and started talking to some ghost dragon named Ugin that I think is just his imaginary friend or something. But I feel bad for him and I need as many planeswalkers as possible in the Infinite Consortium, so I gave him a job and made him my personal assistant. That is why he was here so early in the morning."  
"Okay, that makes sense," Kokusho nodded thoughtfully, "but what did he mean about us regretting this?"  
"I don't know," Bolas shrugged. "Let's just ignore him for now. I'm sure he'll calm down in a bit." And so they had tea and cereal for breakfast. They chatted pleasantly while they ate.  
"So do you have any more crazy friends?" Kokusho asked nervously. "Just so I have some warning next time..."  
"No... Just Sarkhan," Bolas said, neglecting to mention that Sarkhan was really his only friend. "How about you, Koku dear?"  
"Most of my friends died in the Kami War," Kokusho said, avoiding eye contact as she thought of the painful memories. "There's still Yosei and Ryusei though... And there are a few non-dragons I chill with sometimes, like Myojin and Kiku and Toshi."  
"Tell me more about them," Bolas said, choosing his words carefully. "I'd love to hear more about your life, my love."  
"Well, Ryu's my best friend forever," Kokusho explained. "He's nice, but he's not as attractive as you, so don't worry about that. Yosei got torn in half, so he just kinda slows everything down. My friend Myojin of Night's Reach got really badly hurt by some jerk who stole her favorite mask. She's in a coma now as a result. Kiku used to be this epic warrior mage with magical powers, but then she got cursed during the Kami War and vanished in the swamp. I still see her sometimes and we have lunch together, but she went crazy a while ago, so it's just kinda weird now. And Toshi moved away to another plane at the end of the war. I haven't seen him since because neither of us can planeswalk, but before she went into her coma, Myojin told me he had had a son named Tetsuo... I haven't told Kiku yet cause she used to like him, but she's crazy and cursed so who knows if she'll even care. So yeah... Other than Ryu, my friends are pretty messed up. I'm hoping that someday Myojin and Kiku will snap out of it and we'll find some way to visit Toshi because I'd really like to see his baby boy..." Kokusho suddenly gasped. "Nicol! I've got it! You could planeswalk me to visit Toshi! Oh, would you do that for me, Nicol, my love?"  
Bolas did not know what to say. He did not want to visit Toshiro Umezawa or his evil son and he did not want to think about the fact that he had put dearest Koku's friend into a coma. But he wanted to make her happy more than anything... He stared into her twinkling silver eyes as he tried to think of what to say. But fortunately for him, he did not have to think of anything because right then was when stuff got crazy.  
"NICOL BOLAS!" An angry female dragon planeswalked into the middle of Bolas's kitchen.  
"Oh... Hi Palladia..." Bolas groaned inwardly. Why must all the psychos he had ever met drop by today of all days?  
"Oh my gosh!" Palladia shrieked when she noticed Kokusho. "Is this her? Is this that trashy common dragon you've been seeing?"  
"Excuse me?!" Kokusho got all defensive. "I am the Evening Star, thank you very much!"  
"Palladia, don't be so nasty," Bolas said, getting angry at his sister already. "You don't care about me at all. You said so yourself after our brothers died. Why do you care who I'm seeing?"  
"I care, you fool, because you are one of the last Elder Dragons and I do not want our species to be tainted by some stupid night star or whatever that loser is," Palladia snapped.  
"Well, I'm sure you and Vaevictis can figure something out," Bolas said snarkily. "In the meantime, I have my beloved Kokusho. Oh, and you can tell Sarkhan to mind his own business. I don't go tattling to his sister, after all."  
"I see you haven't changed a bit, Nicol," Palladia snarled. "Still a selfish little brat with more power than you deserve. Tell me, brother, where did you even find a dragon like that?"  
"I'm from Kamigawa," Kokusho said proudly.  
"Oh... my..." Palladia couldn't hold her giggles back. "Oh Nicol... Does she know? A Kamigawan with you! Oh wow... I'm just going to let this train wreck crash on its own... I'll send your crazy fanboy back later, okay, Bolas? See you!" And with that, she plainswalked away.  
"Nicol..." Kokusho curled up beside his strong, muscular body. "Why do everyone you know hate me so?"  
"Koku..." Bolas said lovingly, wrapping a mighty wing around her lithe, beautiful form. "Unfortunately, everyone I know is a psychopath. You are the one point of sanity in my crazy life. And you are also the only perfect being I have met in years of planeswalking. I love you, Koku.  
"Oh Bolas! I love you too!" Kokusho cried, snuggling into his loving embrace.  
Bolas knew that the insanity was only just beginning. What would Kokusho think when she found out the truth about him and Kamigawa? What would Sarkhan Vol do now that Palladia had not caused the drama he had hoped for? For that matter, what would the snooty Elder Dragon do now, since she had never been known to just let things be? Kokusho was also worried about stuff. Was it really okay to be with Bolas when she caused so much trouble for him? What would she do if everyone he knew really did hate her as his friend and sister had? And what if her friends didn't like him? As they snuggled together, the two dragons felt fear about their future, but they also felt something they had never felt before. Bolas and Kokusho silently realized that they were seriously in love and would always be in love. And no matter what happened with their respective social circles, they knew that they could never bear to be apart.


	3. The Jealousy of Vol

A/N: I added a little cameo in this chapter as a favor to my friend Robbert who helped me get through my writer's block. If it offends you, I am really sorry. I would still appreciate any critiques you have for my story. Thank you! :)

"I should probably go find Sarkhan before he makes a mess of my life even more..." Bolas said grudgingly.

"Yes, it would be bad if he spread more rumors about us," Kokusho agreed, looking slightly self conscious. It really bothered her that Bolas's friends and family would not accept her, but she tried really hard not to show it because she did not want to worry her one true love. "But he could be anywhere in the Multiverse! How shall we find him?"

"Give me a moment to meditate, my lovely Koku," Bolas said. He sat very still for a moment and pondered everything. Then he had inspiration. There was only one place where Sarkhan could go to really make his relationship difficult because of course Palladia would be a bitch and tell him about Kamigawa in exchange for the latest gossip. "I think I know where he has gone. Perhaps I should go alone though, since I do not want to exhaust you, my dearest."

"No way!" Kokusho snapped. "I'm the Evening Star, not some chick who waits at home and stuff! I want to go with you."

Bolas could not resist the sparkling glimmer of her eyes as her lithe body twisted indignantly. He sighed and planeswalked the both of them to Kamigawa.

"Oh! I'm home!" Kokusho said excitedly. "Hey Nicol! After we find your crazy friend, do you want to frolic through the Minaman waterfalls with me? It will be so fun and romantic!"

"I would do anything you ask of me, Koku," Bolas said warily but sweetly too. "We should focus on finding Sarkhan right now though."

"Okay, I'll be right back then," Kokusho said as she flew sexily into the air. She looked around from her high viewpoint. "Nope! I don't see him anywhere. Let's try another part of Kamigawa."

As Bolas prepared to fly with her, they heard a voice. "Kokusho? Is that you?" A fiery red dragon flew up to them. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh hi Ryu!" Kokusho greeted Ryusei. They both flew to the ground. "Nicol, this is Ryusei the Falling Star."

"And who is this Nicol?" Ryusei asked suspiciously.

"He's... um..." Kokusho began awkwardly.

Bolas suddenly felt very defensive of her. "I'm her BOYFRIEND!" he roared.

"Oh..." Ryusei suddenly felt very awkward as he watched the elder dragon wrap his wing around Kokusho, who poor Ryusei had loved for his whole life. But he just wasn't as attractive as Bolas, so Kokusho figured he'd just have to get over it and stay her friend.

But then suddenly things got even more awkward!

"I thought you would look for me here, Nicol Bolas!" Sarkhan suddenly planeswalked right next to them. "And I see you brought your stupid female creature. Well I will show you!" He paused dramatically. Kokusho clutched Bolas's claw in frightful anticipation. Ryusei just looked confused. "I have replaced you with another dragon!"

"Wow... umm... That's great, Sarkhan!" Bolas said, pretending to be enthusiastic. He wanted to support his buddy's relationship, but Sarkhan had always had a tendency to hook up with random dragons after each time Bolas rejected him.

"This is not like the last times!" Sarkhan roared as if he was psychic and reading Bolas's mind. "I have found a better dragon than you! I betcha even your disgusting seductress will be jealous... Behold!" Suddenly, a greenish charcoal gray dragon planeswalked beside him. Bolas suspected they had rehearsed this quite a bit. The new dragon roared really loud.

"Pleased to make your aquaintance, mister..." Kokusho said politely.

Both Sarkhan and his new boy toy ignored her. "Nicol Bolas! I must introduce you to the mighty planeswalker Gojira!" The new dragon roared again. Bolas wondered if he was too stupid to communicate without roaring. "His planeswalker spark ignited when a nuclear meltdown with radiation happened so now he is super powerful."

"That's nice, Sarkhan," Bolas said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"You are not impressed!" Sarkhan gasped. "I see that witch has already corrupted you! Well then. There is only one thing for me to do now! Gojira! You must destroy that vixen!"

Gojira roared and spat nuclear fire at Kokusho. Ryusei screamed. Kokusho moved to dodge.

"NOOOOO!" Bolas roared. Now that his beloved was threatened, he was fed up with this nonsense. He countered the nuclear fire with his own powers and then punched Gojira so hard that he exploded. Nuclear fire rained down on Kamigawa, but the spirits cleaned it up quickly since they weren't busy with a war anymore.

Sarkhan just stood there for a second. "But... Gojira... You said you'd always have my back... Dammit..."

"Sarkhan, can we try this again?" Kokusho asked kindly. "We got off to a bad start, but I know we both care about Nicol, so maybe we can try to be friends for his sake."

"NEVER!" Sarkhan returned to his normal crazy self. "I shall not take your pity, you shameless whore! I will defeat you next time and show Bolas your true evil self! Beware!" And then he planeswalked away again.

Kokusho looked sad because she had tried so hard to be his friend. Bolas hugged her comfortingly so that she would know it was not her fault that Sarkhan was so unreasonably crazy.

"Nicol Bolas... I've heard that name before..." Ryusei muttered to himself. "But where? Hmm..."

"Is something the matter, Ryu?" Kokusho asked.

"No..." He shook his head. "I must return to Minamo to research some stuff. Stay safe, Kokusho. Please."

"Don't worry about me," Kokusho laughed adorably. "Did you see how Nicol killed that planeswalker? I have nothing to worry about as long as he's around. And besides, I'm the Evening Star so it's not like it would have hurt me anyway. I'd just heal you guys a bit and then come right back, just as strong as ever!"

Ryusei smiled at her cheerful attitude. Then he noticed Bolas glaring at him and turned away. "I will see you both soon..." He flew away to research this mysterious new dragon.

"Now that that is done with, let us frolic as you desire, my beloved Koku," Bolas said, staring at her with even more love in his heart than before.

"Oh Nicol!" Kokusho leaned lovingly against him as they flew. "I love you so much..."


	4. Some Secrets Revealed

A/N: I am really really sorry this took so long to write! I had a lot of stuff to do with work and school but now I should have more time to write. Sorry to everyone who was in suspense! I will do better in the future! Promise! XD

For the rest of the afternoon and night, Bolas and Kokusho enjoyed a pleasant evening of sight-seeing and romantic adventures around Kamigawa. Finally, they curled up beneath the tree that Kokusho's friend Jugan had once valiantly defended and had some much needed rest. As Bolas slumbered peacefully, Kokusho smiled upon his handsome form. He was so strong, so masculine, and yet so gentle and loving to her. There was also an air of mystery about him that she found incredibly alluring. Who was this Elder Dragon before he met her? What did one do with centuries of life and infinite planes to travel? The possibilities boggled the mind, but she loved to imagine wonderful adventures that her lover could have experienced. She idly wondered where she would fit into these wondrous fantasies as she began to doze off.

Suddenly her rest was interrupted by a clawed hand grabbing her shoulder. She was halfway through deciding whether she should scream or just pulverize the offending creature when she heard Ryusei's voice whisper behind her. "Kokusho... I need to talk to you. It's urgent, but please don't wake Bolas."

"Oh, Ryu... You scared me!" She giggled at her old friend. "What's up?"

"I needed to warn you... I spoke to Meloku at Minamo. He told me everything the plane of Kamigawa knows about this Bolas guy... It's awful." Ryu shuddered and looked reluctant to continue.

Kokusho put her claws on her hips. "Well, if you have anything bad to say about my Nicol, I don't want to hear it. Jealousy isn't nice, Ryu."

A light of determination appeared in the Falling Star's eyes. "Do you remember when we found Myojin, Kokusho? I remember how you cried and said that nothing would ever be the same after this. I knew you were right. We both cursed the war and swore we'd find the one who stole her mask and put her in a coma and we'd make that bastard pay. Do you remember? You said that whoever pissed off the Evening and Falling Stars had best enjoy their remaining days for they would not be many."

"Of course I remember!" Kokusho looked even more offended. "But what does that have to do with—"

"He's the one," Ryusei said soberly. "I know you don't want to hear it, but he's the one who stole Myojin's mask. He put our best friend in a coma! Meloku said he carries the mask in that orb above his head, so there's proof there if you don't believe me!"

"Of course I don't believe you!" Kokusho snapped, but her heart wasn't in it. There was too much shock in her voice. Bolas's heart sank as he pretended to sleep. He wanted to respect her friendship with Ryusei by giving them privacy here, but now this was too far.

"He lies!" Bolas roared, unfurling his wings to display a terrifying sight.

"I told you all I know," Ryusei said, ignoring the angry Elder Dragon. "Please be safe, dear Kokusho." With that, he flew away into the night.

"Oh Nicol! It can't be true!" Kokusho sobbed. "...Can it?"

Bolas sighed. He could not lie to her. "It is... complicated. I needed the mask, but I never intended to hurt your friend. A terrible rift threatened to destroy everything in existence. I needed the mask to close it and to defeat my old friend, Leshrac, who sought to use Myojin's powers to rain doom upon all things. You know all my friends are psychopaths, but he was surely the worst of them. I tried to negotiate with Myojin, but she feared me and aided those who would destroy me. Finally, I needed to take the mask by force, but I made sure to leave her alive and send her home because I knew that she meant no evil. Please believe me!" He had left the Umezawas out of the story, but everything else was true. He could only hope that she would believe his tale...

Kokusho laughed. It was not a cruel, mean laugh, but a gentle, fun laugh that sounded like a thousand bells chiming in perfect, beautiful harmony. He loved her laugh so much. "Oh, Nicol, I'm sure you did not mean to cause harm. I had to make... sacrifices... during the Kami Wars, so I know how you feel. I trust you, so I will believe that you did this for noble reasons. I am sorry I ever doubted you, even for just a moment!"

"Koku, my love! You are so kind-hearted and forgiving that I cannot imagine you ever doing wrong to anyone!" Bolas swiftly wrapped his arms around her and pressed his draconic lips against hers, pouring all his love into the gesture.

"My dearest Nicol, I cannot imagine how it must have hurt to keep this a secret from me and have it hanging over you," Kokusho said sympathetically. "Please never keep a secret like that from me again. I cannot bear the idea of you suffering so!"

"Alright, I would not want you to suffer either, so let's agree to never keep secrets from each other again, my beautiful Evening Star," Nicol said gently as they lay back down.

Now Kokusho fell asleep too, curled in the loving arms of her one true love. Bolas knew he still kept far more secrets than he could admit. Kokusho knew she was not ready to tell him the truth about the things she had once done. But they both knew that no secrets between them could never have any ill intent, so it was okay for now. For now, they could lie together in perfect peace and love, feeling as if nothing could go wrong.

And yet, somewhere in the Multiverse, many forces plotted against them. This one night would be peaceful, but nothing so sweet could ever last for long. By the next morning, the two dragons would already be facing a worse obstacle than any they had yet faced.


End file.
